


Поцелуй его, он ирландец

by KatrinaKeynes, WTF_STony_2020



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, a bit of American Gods (TV) worldbuilding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Совсем не так Тони Старк, знаменитый изобретатель и чуть менее знаменитый божественный консультант, планировал провести День Святого Патрика. Но выбора ему никто не предоставлял.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 37





	Поцелуй его, он ирландец

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с сериалом [Американские боги](https://bit.ly/38CvsMd) (в основном мироустройством)

Его частенько принимали за Гефеста. И это даже немного льстило.

Тони Старк, конечно, иногда прихрамывал — с его образом жизни сложно было не повреждать в том числе ноги, — ценил чужую красоту и знал своё дело, но боги всегда цеплялись за его акцент. Откуда бы ему взяться у жителя Манхеттена, выдержанного и настоявшегося, ну правда? Итальянская мать не в счёт. Определённо. Как и все те дни, когда она разговаривала с сыном на родном языке, и он впитывал его жадно, словно только что вытащенная из упаковки губка. Может, Старк-старший и в самом деле не смог выбить из сына акцент, хотя очень старался. Сам Тони считал, что ему прекрасно удаётся чеканить слова и заставлять их работать на себя во всю мощь. Всё в Тони Старке работало на полную мощь. Иначе у него бы ни за что не получилось оказаться там, где он оказался.

Не сегодняшнее “там”, потому что в данный момент Тони Старк сидел в кустах у собственного особняка и старательно отводил взгляд от сидящих у ворот специалистов. Одного специалиста, если быть совсем точным, а если придираться к мелочам — от широкой спины и впечатляющего тыла этого самого специалиста. Тони не удивился бы, если бы после всего этого специалиста представили бы как какого-нибудь Аполлона, — он походил на греческого бога куда больше самого Старка. Даже по характеру, потому что за те пару минут, в которые они обсуждали план действия, — а особняк пробралась то ли мара1, то ли кикимора, если между ними вообще была какая-то сущесттвенная разница — этот Аполлон умудрился оскорбиться от дурацкой шутки и затаить на Старка поистине титаническую обиду. И теперь делал вид, будто Тони и вовсе не существует.

Хуже незадавшегося знакомства с Аполлоном был только факт, из-за которого Тони Старк, гений, миллиардер, филантроп и божественный консультант, не мог попасть в собственный дом.

— Прости, Старк, — заявила рыжеволосая девушка с убийственным взглядом, которую он видел иногда в компании великого одноглазого Вершителя Судеб — тот за последние несколько лет стал настоящей головной болью Тони. — Но в твоём доме небезопасно.

По правде говоря, Тони сам не был уверен, что оскорбило его больше: покровительственное “Старк” или намёк на то, что особняк всё ещё был его домом, а не просто очень удачно расположенным зданием, которым он по счастливой случайности владел. Как будто это не она зашла с полчаса назад через ворота и не произнесла «Вирджиния говорит, что нигде не может его найти, так что можем де…», а потом замерла, так и не договорив. Тони тогда выдавил из себя «Вирджиния? Вы что, уже и дружить против меня начали?», а Аполлон поводил челюстью и процедил «Это мы уже поняли». Его напарник промолчал. Может, он и вовсе не умел говорить. Или дал какой-нибудь дурацкий обет. На божественной стороне Нью-Йорка случалось и не такое.

Старк задумался и упустил момент, когда девушка усмехнулась и поводила рукой в воздухе.

— Это что? Магические пассы? Подсказка к твоему происхождению? Я всегда подозревал, что ты какая-нибудь библейская Война — может, рыжие волосы отвлекали… или тот факт, что наш общий друг повсюду таскает тебя с собой, но…

— И как только хоть кто-то неглухой может принять тебя за Гефеста? — рыжеволосая девушка покачала головой. — Вернулся бы ты в кусты, Старк.

— Ага! Значит, об этом ты слышала… Может, ты Аргус2? Или сама Гера? И что греческий пантеон так тянется к Нью-Йорку? Из-за ресторанов? Маленькой Италии? Или…

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что мы, ну… — она поводила плечами. — Просто люди?

— Просто лю… — Тони сделал оскорблённое лицо. — Легче поверить в природное греческое воображение, чем в то, что Фьюри поручает свои делишки обычным людям.

Второй мужчина, щеголявший подозрительными тёмными очками (это ночью-то, пусть даже Манхеттен и сиял, как рождественская ёлка), фыркнул.

Аполлон бросил на него недовольный взгляд.

— Ну что? В чём-то ведь он прав, — начал оправдываться тот.

Тони приподнял брови и указал на него пальцем.

— Так вот кто у вас самый толковый парень! Я мог бы и догадаться. Молчуны всегда самые разумные.

— Да неужели, — процедил Аполлон, а рыжая фыркнула.

— То есть теперь ты со мной снова разговариваешь… — начал было Тони, но рыжая вдруг еле заметно кивнула и взошла на крыльцо, парень в очках вытащил из-за пазухи что-то небольшое, вроде телефона, вокруг которого тут же вспыхнул и расправился свет, а Аполлон бесцеремонно оттащил Старка обратно к кустам.

— Лучше тебе и вправду не высовываться.

Тони уставился на оружие в руках молчуна — сотканный из света лук, будто выпавший из какой-нибудь ММОРПГ. Даже с учётом всего Тони редко приходилось лицезреть мифическое оружие. Однажды он почти наложил лапы на Мьёльнир, но тот, конечно, остался на месте, а его владелец громко, но не обидно рассмеялся.

— Старк, слышал меня?

Он, наконец, перевёл взгляд на Аполлона — точнее, на его зелёную футболку с выведенным золотом под четырёхлистником «Поцелуй меня, я ирландец».

— Не того я Аполлоном-то называю, получается… А ты кто тогда? Банши3? Клурикон4? Хотя для последнего слишком уж трезвый… Споёшь что-нибудь, чтобы разрешить…

— Старк, — угрожающе прорычал… да как же его теперь называть? Не лепреконом же? Просто ирландцем? Вот Скорсезе обрадуется.5

— Всё, понял, не вмешиваюсь.

— Уже хватило, — мужчина провёл ладонью по воздуху… и вытянул оттуда меч. — Что-то в твоём особняке привлекло эту тварь… Чуть не упустили.

— Вы точно от Фьюри? А то ощущение, что у вас просто неудачная партия в DnD. Джуманджи-стайл.

Аполлон… Рыцарь?.. Тони присмотрелся к мечу. Может, Артур? Это было бы почти забавно: ирландец на английском троне. Владычица озера захлебнулась бы от смеха. Король Артур — так и быть — недоумённо нахмурился.

— Не смотрел «Джуманджи» или не играл в DnD? В любом случае, то ещё упущение. Если будет время после этой вашей охоты…

Из дома послышался шум — словно что-то очень тяжёлое, вроде дорогущей люстры, рухнуло на пол. Король Артур тут же ринулся вперёд, оставив Старка на лужайке. Как будто он собирался их слушать.

Тони Старк был бы не Тони Старк, если б выходил из дома совсем без защиты. Телохранители телохранителями, но это — для официальных мероприятий. А когда ты выходишь проветриться, «забыв» мобильник на столе, и ноги сами несут тебя к твоему старому дому… Тони повернул тонкий стальной браслет на правой руке и щёлкнул предохранителем. Ничего не произошло.

Из дома раздалось рычание. Нехорошее рычание, совсем непохожее на то, которым одарил Старка король всея Англии на его заднем дворе.

— Давай же, давай, давай, — бормотал Тони, продолжая щёлкать.

Прототипы новеньких изобретений имели привычку не работать, как должно. Это было нормально. Часть процесса, что поделать. Но сейчас процессу стоило было бы поторопиться…

Наконец, что-то в браслете щёлкнуло как надо, и вокруг старковской руки выросла боевая перчатка. Прототип боевой перчатки, ещё даже не покрашенный и кое-где без защитных пластин, но какая разница, если…

Ему даже не пришлось заходить в дом: двери особняка снесло с петель, в ночной воздух вылетела и рассыпалась на искры яркая стрела, похожая на молнию, какой её нарисовали бы для фентезийного блокбастера. Следом за стрелой на траву вылетел король Артур — уже без меча. Старк в три шага оказался рядом и дёрнул его вверх, помогая подняться.

На крыльцо вылилась тьма — иначе и не назвать. То ли клубок выкрашенного в чёрный тумана, то ли пародия на чёрную дыру. По спине Тони пробежали мурашки. Он не помнил, когда ему в последний раз было так страшно… В пещере? Тоже рядом с дикой и неизведанной тьмой? Но этот страх был подсадным. Искусственным.

— Вы уверены, что это кикимора? Мара? Да как ни назови, что-то оно крупновато для…

Тони не договорил.

Тень вдруг начала расти — вверх и вширь. И принимать форму. Которая явно не походила на сухонькое и злобное существо, которое больше должно было напоминать любого домового духа, чем этого гиганта.

Старк мало что читал о демонах кошмаров: в каждой стране только детали про удушение повторялись, но это довольно легко объяснялось особенностями работы человеческого организма и мозга в частности, а не скучающими сверхъестественными существами.

В любом случае, пальнуть по этой штуке репульсором казалось неплохой идеей.

Тони поднял руку и прицелился…

А потом услышал пение.

Если б это был не узнающий отсылки ирландец, то Тони бы засмеялся. Может, немного нервно, но всё же.

Но пела женщина.

Она стояла в дверях — растрёпанные рыжие волосы, вытянутая в отчаянии рука. Словно это придавало её словам силы. Словно это могло помочь.

Но чему Тони Старк и научился за всё то время, что натыкался на улицах Нью-Йорка на богов, которых в толпе оказывалось куда больше, чем следует, так это простой вещи: в этом мире оружием могло стать что угодно. И порой слова были куда действеннее всего остального.

Она пела что-то тянущее и грустное — и мара, или что это было на самом деле, съёживалась, становилась всё меньше и меньше, пока на мгновение не приняла форму человека — и не растаяла без следа.

— Нат, — лучник попытался положить руку ей на плечо, но она увернулась.

Повисло молчание.

— Наташ, ты вообще… ну в самом деле. Ну кошмар и кошмар. Бывает. Помнишь, в Будапеште…

— Мы столько его пасли! Ждали именно этого дня6, а я упустила, что это мой собственный кошмар, Клинт. Не сравнивай это с Будапештом.

— А что было в Будапеште? — тихонько спросил Старк, потому что тишина, похоже, становилась его врагом.

Король Артур открыл было рот, но Наташа — надо же, у таинственной библейской Войны появилось им — обратилась к Тони.

— Тебя ждёт довольно занудное сообщение от Фьюри, где он напоминает о правильном хранении всяческих артефактов.

— Мы думали, мара на что-то повелась в твоём особняке! — пояснил лучник, убирая погасшую рукоять лука обратно во внутренний карман. — В День Святого Патрика они вечно ищут себе какой-нибудь домик поуютнее. В домах с ними и справиться легче.

— И потому, конечно, вы тут же связались со мной, молодцы.

— Трубочку впредь не забывай, — заметила Наташа и перевела взгляд на короля. — Я бы извинилась и сказала, что у нас такое не каждый день. Но…

— И не такое видал, — кивнул тот. — Жаль только, щита не дождался, с ним привычнее...

Тони прислушался. Щит, значит. Кто там по Ирландии бегал со щитами? Все и каждый, наверное.

— В следующий раз с гардеробом больше повезёт! — улыбнулся лучник.

— Кстати, можем прошвырнуться по магазинам. А то я чувствую себя обязанной... — Наташа улыбнулась, но до глаз эта улыбка не добралась. Похоже, это был её способ справляться с кошмарами — делать вид, что ничего не было. «Не смотри на него — вдруг оно уйдёт». Лучшая из худших тактик.

— Ты не в ответе за чувство юмора Джеймса…

— Но частично он подцепил его от меня.

— Звучит так, словно оно передаётся половым путём…

— Агент Бартон! — укоризненно заявил не-Аполлон так, словно был учителем, который аккуратно отчитывал провинившегося ученика. Кончики его ушей слегка порозовели.

Наташа, к удивлению Тони, тоже чуть-чуть покраснела. Надо же.

— Мне жаль прерывать такую увлекательную беседу, — произнёс Тони. — Но что вы обычно делаете после такого? Пишете отчёты?

— Не знаю, как вы, а я пойду накидаюсь. В честь праздничка, — молчаливый агент Бартон хлопнул не-Аполлона по плечу. — Без обид, Стив.

Значит, Стив. Стивен.

Имя ему почему-то не особо шло. Может, дело в том, что на самом деле у него было какое-то древнее гэльское истинное имя, которым он делился не с каждым встречным?

— Я оплачу. В смысле, выпивку, — выпалил Тони так быстро, словно боялся, что сотрудники Фьюри вот-вот испарятся. Не исключено, что они и в самом деле могли такое проделать.

— А ты, Стивен, — Старк выгнул бровь. — Признавайся, насколько иронична твоя футболка?

Король по имени Стив вздохнул.

— Если я скажу, что совсем недавно переехал, а один мой друг решил, что оставить в моём чемодане пару очень ирландских футболок будет невероятно смешно…

— Легендарный Джеймс? Кажется, мы с ним поладим. Я лажу со всеми Джеймсами.

— Помнится, с Франко ты не поладил… — напомнила ему Наташа.

— Не считается, — отмахнулся Тони. — Он запятнал светлое имя всех Джеймсов. Так что же, ты и вправду ирландец, Стивен? Мерроу7? Кто-то из детей Дану8? Признаться, вечно в них путаюсь… Следует ли воспринимать эту футболку, как призыв к действию, пока день Святого Патрика ещё не закончился?

— В Ирландии уже чуть за полночь, — пробормотал агент Бартон, но Тони его не слушал. Он ждал реакции, хоть какой-то. Так он в основном и заводил друзей — через словесные перепалки. Не самая лучшая стратегия, но в социальном плане Тони Старк никогда и не был хорошим стратегом.

— Такое обычно зависит от удачи, — задумчиво протянул Стив. Не покраснел. Не рявкнул. Не смутился.

Ха.

— И от выпивки тоже, — заботливо добавил Клинт. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, во что вляпался, Старк. Потому что ты определённо не видел, как пьёт Наташа.

— Это что, тоже подсказка? Наташа, которая умеет пить? Значит, не Война… И вряд ли Гера…

Позже Тони Старк заметит, что двери особняка целы и задумается о собственных кошмарах. Ещё позже — после того, как начнёт забрасывать своих ново-старых знакомых подарками, потому что иначе у него не особо получается выказывать привязанность, — он всё-таки узнает, кто именно скрывается под именами агентов Фьюри, и это станет началом конца: когда заглядываешь под чужую божественную маску, назад дороги нет.

А пока он перебирает мифические имена и перебирает ногами. Не хромая.

Потому что он не Гефест. Но это вовсе не плохо.


End file.
